Music To My Ears
by kookiiz
Summary: Just a random collection of songfics we so happen to think of when our minds tend to wander :D Any intended pairings will usually be stated in Author's Notes.


**A/N: Hi-llo peoples! Kookiiz is finally back on the net! It's been a rough week, cousins dragging me all over the place and waiting for a new member of the family to be born. ^^ I have spoken to Zx Platinum and he's about as dead as I am. He is back from vacation but he's preping for Uni now ." There will be a delay in Super Farron Sisters :/  
This little thing just popped into my mind during my road trip****. I'm hoping Plats will consider adding his own songfics here as well. (Although his taste in music is... questionable)  
At first I didn't intend for any pairings but it just happened****. Anyway, enjoy some mild HopexLight-ness!  
Note: I do not own the characters used i****n this story. They belong to Square Enix and Square Enix alone. The song does not belong to me either. I'll make a note of it at the end.**

* * *

The sun sat directly over the Farron/Esthiem/Villiers home to signal the start of the afternoon. Lightning Farron, who had just came home after finishing a night time recon mission, was still deep in the eternity of sleep. Clad only in the black lace underwear she wore the night before the soldier shifted in her bed displaying herself in the most unladylike manor.

As she stumbled into her room in the dead of night she barely noticed the note her sister left on the counter.

"_Snow and I will be out tomorrow. I believe Hope will be sleeping in too. The house should be relatively quiet so enjoy our sleep.  
-Serah_"

The note was stamped with now dried pink lipstick. Indeed today would we be a peaceful day for the sleeping lioness...

~I tried to discover! A little something to make me sweeter!~

Lightning shot up at the sudden sound of singing. Having only half read the note from before she was trying to figure out who was making such a racket and for what reason.

~Oh baby refrain... From breaking my heart!~

Deciding that she couldn't go back to sleep now a very disgruntled Lightning got up and marched out into the kitchen.

~I'm so in love with you!~

As she got closer to the kitchen she could faintly recognize Hope's voice missing all the keys.

~I'll be forever true...~

The sight that beheld her nearly caused her to roll over laughing.

~Oh baby pleeaaaaaaaase give a little respect toooo ooo ooo meeeeeeee!~

Lightning leaned against the kitchen counter trying to keep her cold persona.

~And if I should falter...~

It was at this point that Hope finally turned around to see Lightning.

"L-Lightning!" He quickly pulled the headphones off and turned around as red flooded his cheeks. "D-Did I wake you?"  
Hope tried to cover himself after seeing he was about as dressed as Lightning.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cocked her eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Um well... I just woke up and I decided to make a sandwich." Hope was obviously trying to hide a certain morning affliction after seeing Lightning's... lack of clothing.

The soldier smiled slightly and picked up the music device in his hand.

"I meant what were you doing with this?" She dangled the iPod in front of him.

"I-It's my iPod... Isn't it?" Lightning flipped the device over showing him a design similar to the necklace she wears.

"Oh... Uh sorry... I swear I thought it was mine!" He threw his hands up in protest. "Something" caught Lightning's eye. Hope's hands immediately went back down and Lightning laughed a little inside.

"You know it's not nice to take other people's things... Especially when they can fling you over their shoulder..." She stood up and looked at the "Recently Played" playlist.

"I-I know... I'm sorry, Light..."

Lightning sauntered over to the speaker system Snow bought a few weeks ago and plugged her iPod in.

"Besides..." she started as she restarted the song, "If you're gonna listen to someone else's songs you might as well let them listen too." She winked as the song started playing. Lightning made her way to the bathroom in tune with the music while stripping off what little clothes she had on.

~I tried to discover!~

Lightning's voice shot across the room.

~A little something to make me sweeter... Oh baby refrain...~

She took another glance at Hope before disappearing into the bathroom.

~From breaking my heart...~

* * *

**I'll admit it's not my best work of all time... I wrote this in the car on my iPad o.o So combating a lack of keyboard and motion sickness I think I did alright ^^" In case people haven't figured it out the song is "A little respect" by Erasure. It's kind of old but still damn catchy!** **It just popped up in my playlist and my cousins and I instantly started singing along xD Plats and I used to sing it back then too so this song kinda means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you thought anything was funny. I'd like to get some feed back to figure out what makes you laugh! Until next time!**


End file.
